Let it be me
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: De cómo Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se conocieron, se odiaron y posteriormente se enamoraron. Dos perspectivas, la misma historia. [Basado en "Flipped" de Rob Reiner y Wendelin Van Draanen].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic está inspirado en la película estadounidense «**Flipped**» dirigida por **Rob Reiner**, adaptación de la novela homónima de la escritora estadounidense **Wendelin Van Draanen**.

**Advertencia:** Este two shot es un AU con magia en el que se han cambiado algunos (la mayoría) de los eventos relevantes en seis de las siete novelas originales para favorecer al Dramione y está escrito en primera persona (aunque no soy muy amiga de este tipo de narración, pero quise intentarlo) desde la perspectiva de ambos protagonistas, cuyas personalidades pueden ser ligeramente OoC.

Leen bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Let it be me**

_Now and forever, let it be me._

Phil Everly.

* * *

**Primer año**

*** Hermione ***

* * *

Estaba por cumplir doce años cuando conocí a Draco Malfoy.

Todavía me habituaba a mi recién descubierto estatus de bruja cuando sus hermosos ojos grises se toparon con los míos y se clavaron en lo más profundo de mi pensamiento. Desde entonces me convertí en una completa lunática. Draco Malfoy tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto jamás; eran de un gris profundo, aunque con toques de azul en los bordes que, enmarcados por largas y rubias pestañas, los hacían lucir como de estrella de televisión. ¿Y qué podía decir de su sonrisa? Su sonrisa casi podía iluminar los rincones más oscuros del castillo que era mi nuevo hogar. Era como si un destello emergiera de sus blancos dientes cada vez que abría la boca. Era verdaderamente impresionante.

Yo no tenía idea de lo que era el amor en ese momento, era demasiado joven e inmadura todavía para saberlo, pero estaba convencida de que lo que sentía dentro de mi estómago cada vez que lo veía era algo que se le parecía bastante y aunque los días empezaron a pasar rápidamente uno detrás del otro, el sentimiento en vez de menguar continuó creciendo en mi interior igual que germinan las semillas en el camino gracias a la lluvia y a la luz del sol.

Y ese era solo el principio.

El día de la ceremonia de elección de casas no pude dejar de mirarlo ni un solo instante. A penas habíamos cruzado palabra en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando decidí ayudar a Neville Longbottom a buscar su sapo extraviado, pero había sido suficiente para saber que estaría dispuesta a escucharlo una tarde entera y que, por supuesto, me sentiría feliz de ser seleccionada para la misma casa que él, aunque eso estuviera fuera del alcance de mis planes y también de los suyos, y cuando fui elegida para la casa de los leones y noté su decepción supuse que era porque, como yo, tenía el mismo deseo que fuéramos compañeros.

Pero él había ido a Slytherin y yo a Gryffindor, y por lo que sabía, estaríamos condenados a ser rivales casi para siempre.

Sin embargo, aquello tampoco me importaba porque siempre podíamos compartir clases, a pesar de que pudiera parecer que a él la situación no le afectara en lo más mínimo; de cualquier forma, no se podía ser tan evidente si llevábamos tan solo unos días de conocernos y tendríamos muchos años por delante para compartir tiempo juntos. Además, trataba de no perderlo de vista cada vez que estábamos cerca y a pesar de que sabía que eso era un poco exagerado no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Potter, ¿ya entendiste con quién deberías relacionarte ahora que estás en Hogwarts? —dijo Draco en una ocasión, dirigiendo sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos a Harry Potter, mi nuevo amigo y compañero de casa.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso —respondió Harry, observando a los muchachos (Crabbe y Goyle, había oído que se llamaban) que acompañaban a Draco y que más que sus amigos parecían sus guardaespaldas.

—A lo que te había dicho antes. Supongo que tuviste tiempo de reflexionarlo —agregó Draco y pude ver una sonrisa asomar en sus labios. Aunque no fuera para mí, me quedé prendada casi al instante. ¿Cómo podía lucir tan perfecto y no darse por enterado?

—Oh, te refieres a lo de las amistades equivocadas —dijo Harry, desinteresadamente. Me había contado acerca del anterior ofrecimiento de Draco y de cómo aquello le había parecido fuera de lugar—. Como te dije antes, no necesito ayuda para saber con quién debo o no juntarme, pero gracias de todas maneras.

Draco frunció el ceño levemente y pude notar que, aunque sus facciones lo hacían lucir enfadado, no había dejado de verse guapo. —Si fuera tú, Potter, lo pensaría mejor —dijo con calma—. Las cosas pueden ponerse muy desagradables por aquí.

—¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó Harry, encarando a Draco quien mostró un tono rosado en sus pálidas mejillas. Un tono que yo encontré adorable a pesar de que era de cólera.

—Una advertencia —contestó Draco antes de dedicarme una mirada profunda que se quedó en mi memoria durante bastante tiempo.

* * *

*** Draco ***

* * *

Cuando me encontré con Hermione Granger por primera vez no tenía idea de todos los problemas que le causaría a mi vida. Ambos éramos niños en aquel entonces, pero me bastó con solo escuchar su voz de mandona y notar que era una sabelotodo insufrible con pelo de arbusto y dientes de castor para saber que se convertiría en una verdadera pesadilla que tendría que evitar a toda costa.

No era que tuviera que reparar demasiado en ella, de todos modos; era una hija de muggles sin importancia y me habían enseñado que si había escoria en el mundo mágico después de los muggles y los squibs eran los nacidos de muggles quienes ocupaban el tercer lugar en el escalafón. Mi padre solía decir que no tenían por qué ser recibidos en ninguna escuela de magia porque no eran iguales a nosotros, pero parecía que el director de Hogwarts y el mismo Ministro de Magia no entendían la importancia de separarnos de ellos.

Y ahí estaba ella, vestida con su túnica de Hogwarts cuando todavía no llegábamos al colegio, preguntando por el sapo de un estúpido niño que no podía ser otro que Neville Longbottom, como si él o su ridícula mascota me importaran una mierda y teniendo la osadía de hablarme y de sonreírme como si se lo hubiera pedido, o peor aún como si me hubiera agradado de alguna forma.

No pude evitar darme cuenta de que durante la ceremonia selección de casas no me quitó los ojos de encima y sentí un enorme alivio al saber que había sido elegida para Gryffindor, aunque de antemano era obvio que no iba a ir a Slytherin, pues ningún «sangre sucia» (como solía llamárseles) lo había hecho jamás para fortuna de todos.

Pero ahí no terminaba todo. Casualmente había logrado caerle bien a Harry Potter, hijo de una reconocida familia mágica y ahijado de Sirius Black, un pariente de mi madre a quien ella tenía en gran estima. Mi padre me había recomendado o más bien, me había ordenado que me hiciera su amigo y había decidido hacerle caso hasta que fui consciente de que había hecho amistad con dos indeseables: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; un pobretón traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia. Tenía que hacerle caer en cuenta de lo mal relacionado que estaba. Le había ofrecido mi amistad una vez y solo lo haría de nuevo por complacer a mi padre, pero resultó que Potter además de tonto era testarudo.

—Potter, ¿ya entendiste con quién deberías relacionarte ahora que estás en Hogwarts? —le dije, abordándolo en una ocasión. Me molestó bastante que, como siempre, estuviera acompañado de Weasley y de Granger, pero traté de ignorarlos porque no me importaban en absoluto.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso —contestó Potter, antes de dirigir su mirada a Crabbe y a Goyle antes que a mí. Lucían como dos trolls, lo sabía, pero, aunque no tuvieran una pizca de cerebro eran lo suficientemente amenazadores como para cuidarme la espalda.

—A lo que te había dicho antes. Supongo que tuviste tiempo de reflexionarlo —agregué, sonriéndole desdeñosamente.

—Oh, te refieres a lo de las amistades equivocadas —contestó y noté que no le estaba dando importancia a mis palabras. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo?—. Como te dije antes, no necesito ayuda para saber con quién debo o no juntarme, pero gracias de todas maneras.

El muy imbécil me rechazó nuevamente y supuse que tenía mucho que ver con Granger y el tonto de Weasley. No pude evitar que el enfado creciera aún más en mi interior. Mi padre había querido que fuera amigo suyo, pero prefería tragarme una babosa antes de amistarme con sus amigos y menos con Hermione Granger quien no había dejado de hacerme ojitos desde que la había conocido. ¿Acaso no sabía lo patética que lucía? Había decidido ignorarla totalmente, pero ella parecía ser de aquellas personas que no entendían las indirectas. No podía ser más evidente mi desagrado hacia ella, pero todo el mundo menos la directamente afectada parecía darse por enterada.

—Si fuera tú, Potter, lo pensaría mejor —dije, calmadamente, pero sin dejar que mi aspecto, aparentemente tranquilo, lo engañara. Me las pagaría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera —. Las cosas pueden ponerse muy desagradables por aquí.

—¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó con frialdad, encarándome.

—Una advertencia —contesté antes de mirar a Granger de manera intimidante.

* * *

**Segundo año**

*** Hermione ***

* * *

No ocurrieron demasiadas cosas memorables durante el resto del primer año, aunque sí recuerdo que terminadas las vacaciones tuve particular afán de que llegara el primer día de septiembre del año siguiente para volver a ver a Draco Malfoy, por quien en todavía continuaba deslumbrada a pesar de que Harry y Ron se referían a él de manera despectiva todo el tiempo. Pero no los culpaba. Draco podía llegar a ser exasperante a veces para aquellos que no lo conocían bien. Yo no lo hacía tampoco, pero era un poco más fácil para mí ponerme en su lugar ahora que sabía algo más de él: Draco no era un chico dulce, para nada, y tampoco era de los que hacían amistad con todo el mundo a pesar de ser muy popular (algo que de alguna forma me parecía curioso), pero luego de conocer a su padre y ver que prácticamente era un rehén de aquel hombre al que se parecía tanto físicamente, sentí pena por él y me dije a mi misma que tal vez su comportamiento odioso con algunas personas se debía a la presión que ejercía su familia sobre él. Y de eso no podía culparlo. Además, conmigo nunca se había comportado de manera grosera y aunque no me había atrevido a contarle a nadie lo que sentía por él, Luna Lovegood, una niña de primer año que me había descubierto mirándolo, me había dicho que Draco simplemente se sentía solo y eso me hizo sentir mucha más empatía con él y de paso hizo que me obsesionara con algo nuevo: su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

Cuando compartíamos clase no podía dejar de contemplarlo a escondidas y aunque una o dos veces Ron me pescó mirándolo, dijo que coincidía conmigo en pensar que Draco lucía ridículo gracias a la gran cantidad de gomina que colocaba en su cabello y que de seguro iba a quedar calvo en cuatro o cinco años máximo. Ron no tenía idea de que yo estaba embelesada con él, pues lo disimulaba muy bien convirtiéndome en una estudiante excepcional que siempre alzaba la mano para contestar cualquier pregunta en cada clase. ¿Así quién podría sospechar algo de mí?

Pero un día sucedió algo inesperado que hizo que me diera cuenta de que tenía que rasgar la superficie y mirar más allá del exterior de Draco que, aunque era hermoso, podía ocultar cosas que tal vez yo me negaba a creer que podían coexistir dentro de alguien como él. O, mejor, dentro cualquier persona a la que pudiera considerar siquiera mi amigo.

Harry había entrado al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor el año anterior como buscador y la rivalidad que había surgido entre él y Draco era algo que todo el colegio conocía, más ahora que este último también había entrado al equipo de su casa para jugar en la misma posición que Harry. Suponía que seguía resentido por el rechazo de su amistad, pero creía que de nuevo era cosa de su padre que había llevado la situación hasta el extremo y ahora lo obligaba no solo a competir con Harry en cada cosa que podía, sino que también había hecho que cruzaran sus caminos en el juego.

El quidditch no podía interesarme menos. No entendía la fascinación de los chicos con un ridículo juego en el que se ponía en peligro la vida sobre una escoba, pero había aprendido a apreciar a mis amigos y trataba de acompañarlos en todo aquello que parecía importarles y fue allí donde tuve el primer fiasco con Draco, a pesar de que me obligué a recordarme que Lucius Malfoy de nuevo era el causante de todo y tenía mis razones para pensarlo. Era un hombre autoritario al que no le dabas un no por respuesta y lo había visto cohibir a Draco muchas veces, como aquella ocasión en Flourish y Blotts.

Y volviendo a lo del quidditch, por lo que Ron me había dicho, el hombre había comprado la entrada de su hijo al equipo regalándole a cada miembro de este una escoba de última generación. No tenía que ser una experta para saber que aquellas siete escobas de mangos muy pulidos y completamente nuevos, en cuyas placas de oro se leía «Nimbus 2.001» eran lo último en el mundo del deporte mágico.

—¿Qué les parece mi nueva escoba? —preguntó Marcus Flint a los gemelos Weasley, hermanos de Ron, con un ademán de desprecio—. Las Barredoras están mandadas a recoger —sonrió desdeñosamente señalando las escobas que ambos sostenían—. Será mejor que las utilicen para limpiar el polvo de su vieja casa.

Vi cómo las manos de Ron se volvieron puños, aunque ni él ni ninguno de los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor dijo una sola palabra, haciendo que el pecho de Draco se inflara de orgullo. ¿De verdad se sentía feliz demostrando que no había sido su talento el que le había dado un lugar en el equipo? Aunque me había esforzado por entenderlo, en momentos como este me costaba bastante.

—El equipo de Gryffindor debería hacer una subasta con esas reliquias —dijo Draco, señalando las escobas viejas del equipo de Harry. Lucía muy guapo en su uniforme de quidditch, pero no podía dejar que aquella trivialidad me nublara el juicio. Ya lo había hecho bastante hasta ahora—, quizás consigan los suficientes recursos para comprar otras. He oído que los museos pagan bien por las muestras de prehistoria.

El equipo de Slytherin estalló en carcajadas mientras mi corazón sintió una punzada de decepción. Si Draco se sentía presionado por su padre: ¿por qué se comportaba como un cretino cuando no lo estaba viendo? Me pareció bastante injusto que utilizara su fortuna y el dinero de su familia para conseguir privilegios y pensé seriamente en intervenir en la disputa, aunque no fuera mi problema hasta que sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises, me miraron por más de cinco segundos y me quedé helada: ¿cómo era que tenía el poder de hacerme sentir de esa forma? Tenía que ser ilegal experimentar aquellas sensaciones por alguien.

—No deberían estar invadiendo el campo —dijo Draco, sonriéndome de manera engreída. Su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de perfecta, pero el matiz de arrogancia que parecía aflorar en ella no me gustaba para nada. Todavía estaba en la nebulosa _Draco Malfoy_ cuando sus palabras empezaron a hacerme bajar a tierra en picada—, está reservado para la práctica de Slytherin.

—¿Quién lo dice? —le preguntó Ron.

—Snape. Compruébenlo ustedes mismos —respondió Draco, entregándole a Oliver Woods, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, un pergamino que parecía estar firmado por el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

—No debería haber favoritismos en la escuela —dije y las palabras salieron de mi boca tan rápido que no pude detenerlas. Traté de no sonar aguda, pero creo que conseguí justamente lo opuesto porque la sonrisa en el rostro de Draco se borró de inmediato.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, sangre sucia —escupió él y aunque no tenía idea de lo que aquello significaba, sentí como si un cuchillo atravesara mi garganta y se clavara en mi estómago. Era malo, muy malo y lo acabé de comprender cuando todos los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor empezaron a reclamarle a Draco por la ofensa.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —le gritaron los gemelos Weasley, acercándose a él de manera amenazante.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —le reclamó Alicia Splinnet, al tiempo que Ron metió la mano en su túnica y sacó su varita para amenazar a Draco que había endurecido su expresión. ¿Se sentía mal por haberme llamado de aquella forma? Estaba muy confundida para ese momento y me dije a mi misma que tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Vas a pagarlo, Malfoy! —dijo Ron, pero Harry lo detuvo justo cuando tenía la varita en alto, pues logró divisar al profesor Snape que al parecer venía a terminar con el conflicto.

Esa noche me acosté intranquila y no pude evitar pasar horas tratando de discernir el por qué Draco me había hablado de esa forma. Ahora sabía que era algo verdaderamente horrible y entendía la molestia de los compañeros de equipo de Harry y la intención de Ron de hechizarlo. Había sido muy grosero y yo no me había percatado de eso hasta mucho después de que sucediera.

Ron me había explicado que el término «sangre sucia» era un nombre repugnante con el que se denominaba a los que, como yo, eran magos o brujas hijos de muggles y que había sido manejado con frecuencia por las familias de clase alta que, como la de Draco, se creían mejores que nosotros por su linaje o «sangre pura» como solían llamarle. No pude evitar volver a sentir la misma punzada de decepción que antes, pero me dije a mí misma que tenía que darle tiempo al tiempo para poder aclarar las cosas. Era cierto que Draco nunca había sido demasiado sociable conmigo, pero se lo había atribuido a la soledad de la que había hablado con Luna Lovegood en aquella ocasión. Tal vez tener amigos y volverse el centro de atención lo había vuelto ligeramente arrogante, pero quizás tenía que darme la oportunidad de conocerlo desde todas las ópticas para poder comprender lo que sucedía. Había leído que un todo era más que la suma de sus partes y trataba de pensar que Draco Malfoy era mucho más que eso.

* * *

*** Draco ***

* * *

Mi segundo año en Hogwarts fue definitivamente memorable, sobre todo porque para demostrarle al estúpido de Potter quién era el mejor de los dos, ingresé al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin a ocupar nada más y nada menos que la misma posición que él. Lo haría pedazos en la primera oportunidad que tuviera y no veía la hora de que se enterara de que mi padre no solo se preocupaba por darme lo mejor a mí, sino que también lo había hecho con el equipo, pues nos había regalado a todos una «Nimbus 2.001» que era la última escoba que se vendía en el mercado.

«Lo mejor para los mejores» había dicho y yo estaba decidido a demostrar que tenía la razón.

Del resto de cosas no podía decir demasiado. Las clases apestaban, principalmente las que compartíamos con Gryffindor porque la tonta de Granger parecía no comprender que deseaba que se mantuviera a metros de mí: ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo molesta que era? Cuando estábamos en clase no podía evitar darme cuenta de que me miraba todo el tiempo y hasta llegué a pensar que estaba practicando esa clase de magia mental que había oído que se utilizaba para escuchar los pensamientos de las personas. Pero era imposible, no podía tener tales habilidades con tan solo trece años; podía ser una sabelotodo, pero no era para tanto. No obstante, tenía que aceptar que a veces sí me daba miedo. Era una especie de lunática a la que me había ganado sin entrar en un sorteo y aunque me preocupaba que no se diera por enterada de las cosas, me dio una oportunidad espectacular de mostrarle cómo era el mundo a su alrededor en una ocasión en la que maté dos pájaros sin necesidad de mover mi varita.

Ese día me estrenaba como el buscador de Slytherin y sería mi primera práctica oficial con el equipo, así como nuestro momento para presumir nuestras nuevas escobas y ella, como la entrometida que era, estaba pegada como goma de mascar a Potter y a Weasley. Craso error, debo decir, porque iba a saber que lo mejor que podía hacer la próxima vez que decidiera mirar en mi dirección era voltear para otro lado. No la quería cerca de mí, no lo había hecho jamás y no entendía por qué una chica que aparentemente tenía cerebro podría comportarse de una manera tan boba con alguien que no le había dado motivos para eso.

—¿Qué les parece mi nueva escoba? —Marcus Flint sonrió de manera arrogante, mirando a las comadrejas Weasley mientras presumía su reluciente escoba—. Las Barredoras están mandadas a recoger. Será mejor que las utilicen para limpiar el polvo de su vieja casa.

Tenía que sentar un precedente y hacerle entender a los pobretones Weasley, al estúpido Potter y a la molesta Granger que éramos superiores. Que yo era mucho mejor.

—El equipo de Gryffindor debería hacer una subasta con esas reliquias —dije, señalando las viejas escobas en las manos de todos. Debía darles vergüenza montar semejante porquería—, quizás consigan los suficientes recursos para comprar otras. He oído que los museos pagan bien por las muestras de prehistoria.

Mis compañeros de equipo estallaron en carcajadas, pero ver los rostros frustrados y enfadados de los tontos de Gryffindor fue mejor que cualquier otra cosa, sobre todo por la expresión de Granger que parecía decepcionada. ¿Acaso había creído por un segundo que podíamos hacer amistad? Tenía que empezar a ver cuál era su lugar en todo el asunto y yo estaba dispuesto a mostrárselo. Me había mantenido al margen, pero la había pescado observándome en clase y me molestaba sobremanera que no fuera capaz de ver que era una acosadora. No era solo el estatus de su sangre lo que me incomodaba, había algo en su voz y en su manera de estar siempre levantando la mano en clase que me hacía querer evitar cualquier contacto con ella. Era verdaderamente insoportable.

—No deberían estar invadiendo el campo —agregué, sonriendo con arrogancia y enviando una mirada amenazadora a Granger. Si alguien debía largarse primero de allí eran ella y Ron Weasley, pues, al fin y al cabo, el resto jugaba quidditch como yo—, está reservado para la práctica de Slytherin.

—¿Quién lo dice? —espetó Weasley y no pude evitar estrellar en la cara del capitán de su equipo la orden que había dado Snape para que el campo fuera nuestro.

—Snape. Compruébenlo ustedes mismos —contesté antes de ser interrumpido por Granger y su lengua entrometida.

—No debería haber favoritismos en la escuela —dijo y aunque pareció arrepentida de salir de las sombras, me había dado la razón que necesitaba para encararla y hacer que volviera al mundo real por fin. Dejé de sonreír y me dispuse a dar mi estocada final.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, sangre sucia. —La miré de la peor manera que puede mirarse a alguien y aunque parecía no comprender el insulto que acababa de lanzarle, la reacción del equipo de Gryffindor debió darle una idea de a qué me refería.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —Oí gritar a las comadrejas gemelas que trataron de amenazarme antes de que la chica Splinnet casi me agarrara del uniforme.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —me gritó, pero yo estaba más ocupado viendo cómo «Weasel» sacaba su varita para lanzarme un hechizo. Como si pudiera meterse conmigo cuando ni siquiera había tenido dinero para comprar una varita decente.

—¡Vas a pagarlo, Malfoy! —me amenazó, pero «San Potter» (como había bautizado al cara rajada) lo detuvo antes de que Snape pudiera venir a poner orden a las cosas.

Sin embargo, no era algo que necesitara de todos modos, pues contrario a lo que muchos pensaran de mí, podía defenderme por mí mismo y sabía bastantes trucos para eso, aunque ahora mismo no podía vanagloriarme de algo mejor que de la expresión herida de Granger que por fin dejaría de acosarme después de dos largos años.

* * *

**Tercer año**

*** Hermione ***

* * *

A diferencia del año anterior no estaba tan entusiasmada con volver a Hogwarts como antes, o por lo menos, no por las mismas razones que al principio. Amaba la escuela, eso era cierto, y disfrutaba enormemente de las clases con las que me había puesto al corriente durante las vacaciones, pero había una sola cosa en la que no había dejado de cavilar desde el final del año anterior: ¿en qué punto estaba mi relación con Draco Malfoy en este momento? Era absurdo. Luego de aquel insulto que todavía recordaba a la perfección, no quedaba duda de que no éramos amigos, pero la misma tontería había dado vueltas en mi cabeza interminables noches y me era imposible pensar con claridad en lo que tenía que hacer o en cómo tenía que sentirme a su alrededor cuando volviera a verlo.

Y, por otra parte, las cosas en general seguían iguales: Draco y Harry continuaban siendo enemigos acérrimos, Harry pasaba más tiempo de calidad con su padrino que, paradójicamente, era pariente de Draco; Ron, Harry y yo andábamos siempre juntos y yo seguía demostrando que, a pesar de mi linaje, era una de las mejores brujas de mi generación. Todo estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, incluso el rostro pálido, puntiagudo y con gesto de desdén que cargaba Draco desde que se había coronado como el buscador de Slytherin. Sus ojos continuaban siendo igual de hermosos, pero yo me había perdido en el camino del entendimiento sobre su actitud y ahora mismo trataba de fijarme menos en él por mi propio bien hasta el día en que se cruzó conmigo en la escalinata de piedra y rozó mi brazo con su codo: ¿acaso quería llamar mi atención? No sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero, sin embargo, volví mis ojos a él y vi que su expresión era de malicia.

—Ahora lo sabes, Granger —me dijo y yo le dediqué una mirada de soslayo. No quería que volviera a suceder lo de antes.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté con verdadera curiosidad. Si quería entender en qué punto nos encontrábamos tal vez esta conversación era la apropiada.

—Que no somos iguales —respondió justo antes de que Harry apareciera en el panorama. Draco sonrió con la arrogancia que acababa de comprobar que era uno de sus mayores estandartes y se marchó dejándome con la palabra en la boca y con un sinsabor en los labios que no pude quitarme con nada.

Ahí estaba, tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que no me había dejado tranquila por días y aunque me costaba asimilarlo comprendí qué camino tenía que tomar después de eso. Draco Malfoy seguía teniendo los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, pero de nada servía que fuera guapo por fuera si estaba podrido por dentro y me propuse ignorarlo el resto del tiempo que tuviera que compartir clases con él, más aún cuando empezó a comportarse como un idiota mimado que no solo hizo que Hagrid, el maestro más amable de la escuela perdiera su empleo, sino que también condenaran a muerte a un inocente hipogrifo por una tontería suya.

—¡Todavía podemos conseguir que la sentencia sea revocada! —dijo Ron, tratando de hacer que Hagrid se sintiera mejor—. ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora!

—No creo que podamos hacer nada, Ron —le dijo Hagrid con tristeza, al llegar a las escaleras del castillo—. Lucius Malfoy tiene a todo el mundo de su parte y lo único que puedo hacer ahora mismo es procurar que las últimas horas de vida de _Buckbeak_ sean las mejores.

Solo tuve que escuchar el nombre de Lucius Malfoy para saber que tenía razón en todo lo que había pensado antes de él. Tal vez me había equivocado con Draco, pero no con su padre que ahora mismo era el responsable de una injusticia, igual que de la mala crianza que le había dado a su hijo: ¿cómo era que me había engañado tanto con él? Draco Malfoy era cruel y ruin y yo había sido patética al ilusionarme con él.

Hagrid dio media vuelta y volvió a su cabaña, mientras sollozaba. Sentí pena por él y también por el hipogrifo y pensé que debía hacer algo para ayudarlo hasta que, minutos después, Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron en el panorama escoltando a Draco, como siempre.

—¿De verdad está llorando? —preguntó Goyle y no pude evitar que su expresión de burla me asqueara.

—Es patético que sea nuestro profesor, ¿no crees, Potter? —apuntó Draco y sentí la ira bullir en mi interior. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Acaso no podía empatizar con nadie que no fuera él mismo? No podía dejar de castigarme internamente por haber pasado dos años de mi vida perdida por sus ojos y por su sonrisa, y antes de que fuera consciente de cualquier cosa mis piernas me llevaron hasta él y mi mano empuñada se plantó justo en su nariz.

Era insólito: le había dado a Draco Malfoy un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que se tabaleara ante la mirada atónita de Harry, Ron, Crabbe y Goyle.

—¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, maldita cucaracha despreciable! —le grité y vi cómo sus ojos grises se clavaron en los míos como en otras ocasiones, pero a diferencia de las demás veces no me congelé. Me sentía furiosa, asqueada y totalmente decepcionada de él y de mí misma, aunque el fondo también estaba feliz de haberme empoderado por fin. Draco Malfoy no me robaría un solo pensamiento más.

—¡Hermione! —me llamó Ron, tomándome por los hombros y haciéndome volver a la tierra para notar que había empuñado mi varita y la había colocado en el cuello de Draco que, con la mano en su nariz, me miraba con una expresión que no pude descifrar, pero sin retroceder ante mi amenaza.

—Suéltame, Ron —ordené todavía sosteniendo la varita en el mismo lugar. Los ojos de Draco no habían dejado de observarme, pero no iba a amedrentarme. Después de todo lo que había pasado sentía que ya no tenía poder sobre mí y había descubierto al fin que, a diferencia de muchas personas, Draco Malfoy era mucho menos que la suma de sus partes.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos eternos cortó la conexión de nuestros ojos y volvió su mirada al lugar donde Crabbe y Goyle permanecían inmóviles y con la boca abierta. —Vámonos —musitó. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmorras.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido, una vez estuvimos solos.

Volví mis ojos a él. —Espero que Gryffindor gane la copa de quidditch este año —le dije, distraídamente—. Slytherin necesita aprender una lección —agregué antes de emprender la huida ante la sorpresa y las insistentes llamadas de mis amigos, a quienes perdí de vista en cuestión de segundos.

No quería tener que dar explicaciones así que corrí a mi habitación y me encerré. Ese día no asistí a ninguna de mis clases pensando en que así había enterrado mi fascinación por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

*** Draco ***

* * *

Para el tercer año me había propuesto acabar con Potter y demostrarle a Granger que no me interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella y estaba convencido de que mis avances eran grandes. El quidditch iba de maravilla. Me había convertido en la piedra en el zapato del «cara rajada» y había logrado darle la pelea hombro con hombro además de ganarle y restregarle la victoria en la cara en varias ocasiones. Realmente no había mucho de lo que tuviera que quejarme salvo por la estúpida asignatura de «cuidado de criaturas mágicas» que el demente director de la escuela le había encomendado dictar a Hagrid, el guardabosque del colegio. Era ridículo que un hombre que ni siquiera había acabado su formación mágica pudiera convertirse en profesor de una escuela tan prestigiosa, pero era aún peor que a cargo de aquel tonto, yo hubiera sido atacado por un monstruoso hipogrifo.

La lesión no había sido grave en realidad. Había hecho un poco de teatro en aquella ocasión (yo era un experto, a decir verdad), pero con ello había conseguido que al patético guardabosque lo suspendieran y que al asqueroso animal lo sacrificaran. Total, ninguno de los dos me importaba una mierda y si con ello acaba de afianzar mi imagen ante Granger y ante el resto de la escuela era todavía mejor.

Me había dado cuenta de que ya no me miraba tanto como antes y de que cuando lo hacía, sus ojos estaban cargados de decepción y eso era una ganancia: mi plan de hacer que me dejara en paz estaba surtiendo efecto, pero tenía que dejarle claro que yo era mucho mejor, que no merecía volver sus ojos en mi dirección y así lo hice en una ocasión que me topé con ella en la escalinata de piedra y la rocé con mi codo para tener su atención.

—Ahora lo sabes, Granger —le dije, notando que rehuía mi mirada. ¿De verdad lo hacía? ¿Acaso esto no era lo que había estado esperando desde el principio? Debía agradecer que me dignara a hablarle y a mirarla.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó y pude leer en sus ojos que todavía le interesaba. Era patética.

—Que no somos iguales —respondí, sonriendo, arrogante, mientras Potter aparecía. No le di tiempo de responderme, pero estaba convencido de que, si había albergado una pequeña esperanza de poder entablar, aunque fuera una amistad conmigo, acababa de morir justo en ese instante. Me sentí satisfecho conmigo mismo.

De ahí en adelante no me preocupé más por Hermione Granger hasta una siguiente ocasión en que volví a encontrármela por el asunto del hipogrifo. Ese día casualmente sería sacrificado y ella y sus tontos amigos acompañaban y alentaban al guardabosque para que intentaran salvar al salvaje animal con alguna artimaña. El patético hombre lloriqueaba cuando Crabbe, Goyle y yo los encontramos cerca de su cabaña. No tenía intención de jactarme todavía más con el asunto, pero me sirvieron la oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

—¿De verdad está llorando? —preguntó Goyle y no pude evitar notar el gesto de enfado en el rostro de Granger.

Sonreí.

—Es patético que sea nuestro profesor, ¿no crees, Potter? —dije, disfrutando del espectáculo antes de sentir el puño de Granger estampándose en mi nariz.

Luego de eso todo pasó en cámara lenta. Aunque no era mi idea, pude ver la sorpresa en la cara de casi todos los presentes, incluso en la mía, pues no podía creer que Granger hubiera tenido la osadía de hacer semejante cosa: ¿en qué momento había llegado hasta mí? La sangre caliente empezaba a correr por mis fosas nasales, pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la expresión de su rostro: ¿cuándo era que la aparentemente inofensiva Granger se había vuelto una matona? No podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y sus palabras acabaron por confundirme todavía más. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí perdido.

—¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, maldita cucaracha despreciable! —gritó y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Estaba petrificado, siendo consciente de la decepción y el desprecio que había sembrado en ella y que ahora afloraba en las palabras más duras que me había dedicado jamás. No era que importara demasiado: nunca habíamos hablado de todos modos, pero me había creído intocable, inalcanzable, a decir verdad, y que fuera precisamente ella la que traspasara la barrera de protección que había construido a mí alrededor me hacía dudar de muchas cosas.

—¡Hermione! —La comadreja llamó la atención de Granger, tomándola por los hombros, pues no solo me había golpeado con fuerza, sino que ahora también tenía su varita en mi cuello.

—Suéltame, Ron —ordenó, sin ceder la amenaza que cernía sobre mí. No pude dejar de mirarla y preguntarme: ¿quién era la chica que tenía en frente? Llevaba tres años de conocer a Hermione Granger: la sabelotodo, la comelibros, la acosadora, la insignificante y patética Gryffindor que era la mejor amiga de mi peor enemigo, pero la persona que estaba frente a mi parecía diferente como si una parte de ella que había estado dormida despertara para enfrentarse a la persona que la había hecho vulnerable durante años.

Me fue difícil reconocerla.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos eternos comprendí que ahora era yo quien lucía como un idiota y volví mis ojos a Crabbe y a Goyle, que nos observaban boquiabiertos, para ordenarles que saliéramos de allí. —Vámonos —dije casi en un susurro y al minuto siguiente estábamos camino a las mazmorras.

Aquel día y los que trascurrieron después de ese no volví a toparme con los ojos de Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic está inspirado en la película estadounidense «**Flipped**» dirigida por **Rob Reiner**, adaptación de la novela homónima de la escritora estadounidense **Wendelin Van Draanen**.

**Advertencia:** Este two shot es un AU con magia en el que se han cambiado algunos (la mayoría) de los eventos relevantes en seis de las siete novelas originales para favorecer al Dramione y está escrito en primera persona (aunque no soy muy amiga de este tipo de narración, pero quise intentarlo) desde la perspectiva de ambos protagonistas, cuyas personalidades pueden ser ligeramente OoC.

Leen bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Let it be me**

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._

Elvis Presley.

* * *

**Cuarto año**

*** Hermione ***

* * *

Mi cuarto año en Hogwarts fue definitivamente memorable. Con ocasión del Torneo de los Tres Magos del que la escuela era anfitriona, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a un chico que me hizo dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido en mi vida durante los últimos años, lo cual fue benéfico para mi salud mental, pues donde Draco Malfoy había sembrado incertidumbre y decepción, Viktor Krum había llevado aire fresco que disipó la podredumbre y me mostró que tenía que mirar a mi alrededor y me vi a mi misma sonrojándome sin poder evitarlo cuando se acercó a hablarme por primera vez.

No me importaba que hubiera sido elegido como el campeón de Durmstrang para el torneo, ni tampoco que fuera un popular jugador de quidditch. Ni siquiera el hecho de que la mayoría de chicas de la escuela estuvieran literalmente babeando por él; las razones por las que había accedido a ir con él al baile de navidad cuando me lo había pedido se reducían a algo simple: Viktor Krum era un chico agradable del que cualquiera estaría feliz de enamorarse (incluso yo), además, ya era hora de que dejara morir el pasado que nada bueno le había traído a mi vida.

Pero eso no era todo lo que había cambiado para mí durante el cuarto año.

Desde que conocí el mundo mágico supe que no tendría las cosas fáciles por el estatus de mi sangre y los prejuicios que existían alrededor del tema y luché por hacerme camino gracias a mi trabajo arduo. Pero si en algún momento fui denigrada por esto, nunca recibí un trato tan inhumano como el de los elfos domésticos que eran prácticamente esclavos de las familias a las que servían, algo que corroboré al volverme amiga de Dobby, un elfo doméstico que, casual (o infortunadamente) trabajaba para la familia Malfoy.

Las ironías de la vida: yo luchaba por la igualdad de los derechos de los más desprotegidos secundada por la criatura más adorable del mundo que no era otra que el sirviente de la familia de quien había sido el amor de mi vida por muchos años y fue por eso que me decidí a fundar la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.

La P.E.D.D.O. (de manera abreviada) era mi forma de protestar contra el maltrato que muchos magos daban a sus elfos domésticos y de buscar mejorar su calidad de vida tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts, y aunque no pude sumar demasiados logros en la organización dado que, de forma absurda, los elfos se negaban a abrir los ojos y a darse cuenta del abuso que se cometía con ellos, me sentí satisfecha de contar con el apoyo del director de la escuela y del padrino de Harry, a pesar de que el resto de la comunidad mágica lo desaprobara profundamente.

No necesitaba demasiado si podía hacer que mi voz se escuchara más allá de las clases. No obstante, aquello tampoco era lo único diferente en mi vida durante el cuarto año.

Ron había tenido un pequeño percance con su varita que había hecho que mis colmillos crecieran igual que los de una morsa. Bueno, quizás exageraba, pero verdaderamente me había visto ridícula y avergonzada por el incidente, y aunque había sufrido por aquella incomodidad, la intervención de la señora Pomfrey había logrado mejorar mi apariencia notablemente, pues me había aprovechado de la situación y había conseguido hacer que mis dientes redujeran su tamaño todavía más viéndose normales por primera vez desde que tenía memoria. Al final salí ganando porque mi sonrisa no solo se había transformado físicamente, sino que ahora además era más fuerte y empoderada.

La noche del baile de navidad, sin embargo, tuve una revelación que me dejó desconcertada. Luego de pasar horas arreglando mi cabello, mi vestido y mi apariencia en general para lucir como una digna acompañante de uno de los campeones del torneo, me encontré a mí misma pensando en Draco Malfoy una vez más: ¿era posible que a pesar de saber lo malo que había sido enamorarme de él al principio, todavía me intrigara saber si sus sentimientos por mi eran iguales que siempre? Había notado que me miraba todo el tiempo, aun cuando creía que no me daba cuenta, pero a diferencia de todas las demás veces en las que, ciegamente, no había percibido la burla o el fastidio en sus ojos, ahora había algo distinto, algo que no lograba comprender y aunque me había obligado a creer que se debía a que quería cobrar venganza luego del puñetazo, no estaba segura del todo.

Seguía enfadada por lo idiota que había sido conmigo y con mis amigos durante los tres años anteriores, pero fue imposible que negara que lucía muy guapo en su traje de terciopelo negro y cuello alzado, a pesar de que Harry me había dicho que parecía un cura, y me sorprendí a mí misma dedicándole miradas furtivas por encima del hombro de Viktor que me mostraron lo atípico de su comportamiento.

¿Era posible que se sintiera afectado por mi acercamiento con Viktor? Vi que de vez en cuando le enviaba miradas envenenadas a mi pareja (porque iban dedicadas a él y no a mi), además de que noté que no bailó más que una pieza con Pansy Parkinson, y, aún peor, me di cuenta de que parecía tener la intención de acercarse a mí. ¿Acaso pensaba que lucía bonita? Así me sentía, pero con alguien como Malfoy jamás se podía dar nada por sentado.

—¿_Quierres_ que te_ trraiga_ un poco de ponche? —preguntó Viktor, haciéndome volver al presente y a sus cálidos ojos oscuros.

—Sí, muchas gracias —contesté, volviendo disimuladamente a ver en dirección a Draco y consiguiendo que Viktor siguiera mi mirada.

—_Crreo_ que Malfoy está celoso —dijo de repente y sonrió triunfal, como si aquello lo enorgulleciera en vez de molestarle: ¿en serio aprobaba que lo mirara de esa forma? Viktor era mucho más maduro que Draco, definitivamente.

—¿Malfoy, celoso? —casi reí con ironía. No entendía cómo podía haberle dado semejante impresión, a pesar de que sí había cruzado por mi cabeza durante un fugaz segundo—. Lo dudo mucho —contesté, aunque no pude evitar que una duda se sembrara en mi pecho. ¿Era posible que…? No, por supuesto que no.

—Lo sé _porrque_ soy _hombrre_, Herm–own–ninny —agregó Viktor, sin dejar que su semblante tranquilo cambiara—. He visto cómo te _mirra_ y sé que le gustas.

—Draco Malfoy solo gusta de sí mismo. —Bajé la mirada y sonreí. ¿Por qué sonreía? Era absurdo. Draco Malfoy había quedado enterrado en mi pasado y yo tenía que superarlo de una vez por todas. Me obligué a borrar la mueca de mi rostro y contemplé el de Viktor que ahora dirigía una mirada a Draco.

—Debe _saberr_ que no se la _pondrré_ fácil —dijo y sonrió antes de irse a traer el ponche que me había ofrecido.

¿Qué había querido decir Viktor? Sabía que estaba interesado en mí, me lo había demostrado de muchas formas, pero lo que verdaderamente me intrigaba era su observación sobre los supuestos sentimientos de Draco. ¿De verdad era posible que yo le gustara y qué estuviera celoso de verme con Viktor? Claro que no. Viktor no lo conocía tan bien como yo: Draco Malfoy era arrogante, narcisista y un egocéntrico, y yo no podía dejarme llevar por tonterías que solo me distraerían de mi objetivo de seguir adelante.

Si embargo, me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en la perspectiva de que Draco se sintiera diferente respecto de mí y ese pensamiento casi me robó la calma durante el resto del año escolar.

* * *

*** Draco ***

* * *

Es curioso lo que un golpe puede hacerle a una persona. El puñetazo de Granger no solo rompió mi nariz en tercer año, sino que además me obligó a empezar a pensar en ella de una manera diferente. Me había percatado de que luego de nuestro pequeño altercado ya no me miraba como antes y que, si lo hacía, sus ojos estaban cargados de decepción y de reproche y aquello antes de alegrarme me hizo sentir inconforme y enfadado de una manera que no podía explicar. Era ridículo: ¿acaso no era eso lo que había estado esperando que sucediera? ¿Aquello por lo que me había esforzado en ser desagradable e hiriente cada vez que tenía una oportunidad? Ahora que ya no era el centro de atención de Granger me estaba dando cuenta de que quizás eso no era lo que quería después de todo. Me enfurecía pensar tantas estupideces y aún más, darme cuenta de que no tenía respuestas a los interrogantes que empezaron a surgir en mi cabeza luego de los últimos acontecimientos: llevaba tres años considerando a Hermione Granger inferior, un cero a la izquierda y ahora que su gancho derecho me había noqueado, sentí la necesidad de mirarla desde una óptica diferente.

Y no me gustó lo que encontré. Pero no por ella. Por mí.

Ese año, Hogwarts era el anfitrión del Torneo de los Tres Magos, lo que suponía unos meses llenos de emociones fuertes y aunque había sido verdaderamente interesante conocer a Viktor Krum, el mejor buscador del mundo y de seguro también el campeón del torneo, que Granger anduviera por ahí tan tranquila mientras yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo sintiéndome frustrado y más al pendiente de ella que de mí mismo, me incomodaba bastante. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Granger no era nadie, no tenía por qué interesarme lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero me sorprendí prestándole más atención de la debida.

Había notado que sus costumbres en general seguían intactas: continuaba siendo una sabelotodo insufrible que levantaba la mano cada vez que un profesor hacía una pregunta, y todavía cargaba montañas de libros sobre su espalda, pero ahora parecía menos tímida que antes e incluso podía decir que se había vuelto popular hasta con la ridícula idea de su organización para elfos domésticos.

Recuerdo haberme burlado de la estupidez que planteaba de que los elfos no estaban felices de cumplir con las labores que les correspondían y hasta bromeé con mis amigos acerca de que Potter y Weasley eran rehenes de su tiranía, pero me di de bruces con el pavimento cuando me di cuenta de que, en secreto, Dobby, el elfo doméstico de mi familia, la apoyaba también. ¿Acaso no estaba feliz de servirle a los Malfoy? No podía creer que el muy desagradecido comtemplara la idea de conseguir su libertad, pero debo decir que lo que vi en sus ojos cuando se dio por enterado que lo había descubierto me hizo considerar por un momento que quizás ella tenía razón después de todo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo le daba la razón a Granger?

La molesta niña de primer año que me seguía a todas partes era ahora una sombra de la chica que se pavoneaba empoderada por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin reparar en mí. Ya no me parecía tan corriente como antes y estaba convencido de que algo sustancial había cambiado en ella. ¿En qué momento sus enormes dientes se habían vuelto normales? Todo parecía indicar que se lo debía a su amigo Weasley y a su vieja y rota varita que, sin intención, la había hechizado haciendo que tuviera que visitar la enfermería en donde la señora Pomfrey arregló el problema dejándola lucir una nueva dentadura que había favorecido enormemente su rostro.

Pero eso no era todo. No conforme con volverse popular y fundar la ridícula organización para elfos, Granger además se convirtió en la envidia de la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts cuando, de alguna manera, consiguió que Viktor Krum la invitara al baile de navidad. Debo admitir que enterarme de aquello me hizo sentir enfadado y me obligó a pasar horas tratando de entender las razones. Era obvio que me molestaba que Krum se rebajara a su nivel, pero la punzada que empecé a experimentar cada vez que me topaba con ella y con su pareja durante la noche del baile me hizo empezar a dudarlo.

Pansy Parkinson lucía bonita en su vestido rosa pálido de volantes, pero no consiguió acaparar mi atención lo suficiente como para ignorar el suceso que tuvo lugar la noche de navidad justo cuando se abrieron las puertas principales de roble y los alumnos de Durmstrang, con Viktor Krum a la cabeza, entraron pavoneándose como los dueños del lugar. Debo admitirlo, antes había estado encantado con la presencia de semejante personalidad en el castillo (aunque ya no me parecía la gran cosa, a decir verdad), pero ahora era la chica a su lado, a quien encontré particularmente preciosa, la que se robaba toda mi atención. Muy a mi pesar, debo decir. Vestía una túnica azul vaporosa que resaltaba su figura, aquella que había escondido muy bien debajo de su uniforme dos tallas más grandes. Tenía el cabello liso y brillante recogido por detrás en un elegante moño que dejaba de lado la maraña que solía cargar a diario, aquella de la que me había burlado interminables veces en compañía de mis amigos. Pero lo más impresionante de su aspecto era su sonrisa que, a pesar de mostrar que estaba nerviosa, resaltaba a través de su perfecta dentadura blanca.

—¿Esa es Hermione Granger? —preguntó Pansy, pero yo la miraba antes de que lo mencionara—. Es increíble que la sangre sucia se vea tan bien.

—Luce… linda —agregó Theo y Pansy asintió distraídamente, aunque con el ceño fruncido.

—Muy linda —remató Blaise y algo en mi interior les dio la razón.

No pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta y fue una suerte para mí que Pansy o cualquiera de mis amigos no lo notara. ¿En qué momento Hermione Granger había cambiado tanto? Me di cuenta de que la mayoría de chicas que permanecían pegadas a Krum diariamente, la miraban con odio por la suerte que de seguro creían que tenía al asistir al baile con él e incluso me percaté de algo mucho peor: Pansy o cualquiera de mis compañeros de casa (yo incluido) no fuimos capaces de encontrar un insulto con el cual herirla.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo conmigo? Después de cavilar casi todo el baile (en el que no bailé más que la primera pieza con mi pareja) y de no quitarle la mirada de encima a Granger que hablaba, me miraba y le sonreía como boba al pelón de Krum (¿de qué demonios se reía con ese troll?) tuve que aceptar algo que me costó horrores: Hermione Granger lucía hermosa y por mucho que lamentara decirlo, me molestó que hubiera ido de la mano de alguien más, que le sonriera a alguien más y que hablara de mí con alguien más. Alguien que pude haber sido yo.

Era obvio que estaba volviéndome un demente y más me valía lanzarme una imperdonable para reaccionar.

* * *

**Quinto año**

*** Hermione ***

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que durante las vacaciones antes de empezar mi quinto año en Hogwarts no dediqué algo de tiempo a pensar en Draco Malfoy. Aunque ya no me sentía igual sobre él, decir que había erradicado completamente los sentimientos que habían nacido en mí interior era engañarme totalmente, pues su sonrisa continuaba siendo maravillosa, igual que sus hermosos ojos grises que estaba segura de que ahora me seguían a todas partes. ¿Qué sucedía con él y qué estaba mal conmigo? Aquello no tenía por qué importarme más que para cuidarme de cualquier represalia que quisiera tomar contra mí por aquel puñetazo que hoy parecía tan lejano y tenía que hacerme a la idea de que si no era así, quizás las razones de tener su atención sobre mí eran diferentes de las que yo pensaba. Sin embargo, me era difícil buscar una explicación racional cuando Malfoy invadía cada vez más mi espacio personal y frecuentaba la biblioteca casi a diario. ¿Qué quería? ¿Intimidarme acaso? ¿Mostrarse superior? Traté de hacerme la ciega respecto de la situación y me concentré en lo que de verdad me importaba, a pesar de que fui consciente de que entre más trataba de evitar encontrarme con él, más parecía estar en cada lugar.

Hasta que un día literalmente me acorraló en un rincón de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté cuando noté que me seguía. No tuve que volver mis ojos para saber que estaba cerca de mí. ¿Qué quería? Aunque me incomodaba su cercanía también me intrigaban sus razones, y poder resolver el enigma me animó un poco. Acomodé rápidamente el libro que había estado leyendo, lo miré y coloqué mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho—. ¿Y bien?

Malfoy no respondió y en cambio noté que se acercaba todavía más a mí. Una emoción extraña se apoderó de mi estómago y lamenté enormemente ser consciente de que se parecía bastante a las mariposas que había sentido cuando recién me había perdido en su mirada y su sonrisa.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Malfoy? —pregunté, tratando de evitar que me temblara la voz. No tenía por qué sentirme de esa forma, no con él y me enfadaba enormemente que así fuera, que todavía pareciera tener poder sobre mí. Pero también era difícil que desconociera que, muy en el fondo, y aunque fuera mínimamente, experimentaba algo de emoción. ¿Era posible que esto fuera normal?

¡Estaba tan confundida!

Malfoy se acercó todavía más y me apresó contra la estantería a mi espalda. Pude sentir su aliento cálido rozarme las mejillas (que esperaba no se hubieran coloreado de rojo) y mis fosas nasales saborearon el aroma a colonia masculina que despedía, el cual casi me embriagó. Sin embargo, milagrosamente me mantuve impasible por fuera, aunque por dentro, el revoltijo de emociones amenazara con volverme loca.

No me moví.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises se clavaron en los míos y por un momento me quedé detallándolos de cerca: efectivamente tenían un toque azulado en los bordes y a tan poca distancia lucían todavía mejor. No quería fallar, pero casi estaba perdiendo el control y no me gustaba.

—Quítate —ordené y le imprimí toda la seguridad que pude a mi petición desesperada, a pesar de que la ignoró y continuó acorralándome.

—Quiero hablar contigo —repitió y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué era tan imponente? No había cambiado en nada y eso me recordaba porqué necesitaba armarme de valor y olvidar los estragos que su cercanía causaba en mis emociones. Volví a empoderarme.

—¿De qué se supone que tendríamos que hablar tú y yo? —reclamé—. Hasta donde sé no somos amigos y si hay algo en relación con la academia que te esté molestado puedes ir a quejarte con Snape como siempre lo haces.

Vi cómo mi acusación había logrado descolocarlo porque el malestar se reflejó en su rostro desencajado. Pero no mentía, Draco era un malcriado que estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo hiciera su voluntad, escudándose en el dinero y el poder de su familia y ahora también en la simpatía que Snape le tenía por ser su padrino, y yo no iba a ceder a sus pretensiones. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Su «mi padre se enterará de esto» no había logrado asustarme jamás y menos ahora que sabía que Lucius Malfoy ya no me intimidaba como en algún momento lo había hecho. Tenía el hijo que se merecía y Draco un padre a su medida.

—No tengo todo el día, Malfoy —dije con enfado y fue entonces cuando me quedé pasmada.

No había terminado de hablar cuando los labios de Draco se estamparon sobre los míos y por un momento me olvidé de pensar. Mi cerebro se desconectó por completo y fue mi corazón el que empezó a dar órdenes a cada parte de mi cuerpo que gritaba que esto era lo que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. ¿Era real que Draco Malfoy me estuviera besando? Mi pecho amenazó con estallar y por unos segundos tuve la intención de responderle como había imaginado en tantas ocasiones y enredar mis dedos sobre ese cabello rubio que siempre me había parecido tan suave, igual que sus labios que acariciaban los míos con más ternura de la que jamás habría pensado que alguien como él podría sentir.

Pero esto estaba mal. Lo supe cuando abrí los ojos y contemplé a la persona frente a mí. Estaba mal porque él seguía siendo él: con su arrogancia, sus ganas de humillar a todo el mundo y su desdén hacia los que no eran como él y yo seguía siendo yo: una persona más racional, amiga de aquellos a los que llamaba «enemigos» y una chica que se valoraba a sí misma más que al resto. Ambos estábamos en sintonías distintas y esto tenía que parar. Fue entonces cuando pateé su entrepierna, lo maldije y lo empujé lejos de mi antes de salir corriendo con el corazón palpitándome en los oídos.

Ahora tenía otra cosa en qué pensar y aunque lo hice durante interminables días y noches, me aseguré de que Draco no volviera a encontrarme sola en ningún lugar y por eso decidí seguir estudiando en mi habitación. No podía darle otra oportunidad de aumentar mi confusión.

No podía volver a ilusionarme en vano.

* * *

*** Draco ***

* * *

Aquella revelación que tuve durante la navidad me persiguió con más fuerza durante el transcurso del siguiente año: Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia de la que había huido por aproximadamente dos años, la mejor amiga de mi enemigo, aquella de la que me molestaba absolutamente todo, me ignoraba a muerte y yo no podía soportarlo. Lo que empezó como una tontería producto de una noche se convirtió en algo que me dio pesadillas por días y que no me dejó en paz ni siquiera en las vacaciones. Pensé que solo me había encaprichado con el asunto y que la estupidez se me pasaría con el pasar de los días, pero luego de sorprenderme a mí mismo hablándole a mi madre de ella (y sintiendo el imperioso deseo de nombrarla en cualquier conversación), me di cuenta de que lo que estuviera sucediéndome no era pasajero y de que debía hacer algo si quería que todo volviera a estar bien, principalmente porque las personas a mi alrededor e incluso la misma Granger habían empezado a darse cuenta de la situación.

—Ella te gusta —aseguró mi madre en una ocasión, haciendo que me atragantara con la comida y empezara a toser. Era una suerte que mi padre no estuviera con nosotros durante la cena, pues la conversación ya era lo suficientemente embarazosa como para que él también tuviera que presenciarla. No tenía ganas de explicar nada, y menos algo que todavía no comprendía en su totalidad—. ¿Estás bien, hijo?

—Estoy bien —logré articular a través de mi garganta quemada por el esfuerzo de no morir ahogado—. Pero no sé de dónde sacas que me gusta Granger, madre.

—Bueno, no has parado de hablar de ella y de enumerar sus múltiples cualidades así que… —contestó y pude ver que sonreía. ¿Acaso le divertía mi desgracia? Era mi madre y tenía que apoyarme, no caer sobre mí.

—No es cierto —respondí, razonando sobre sus palabras. ¿De verdad le daba esa impresión? ¿De verdad me la pasaba hablando de Granger? Ella terminó de corroborarlo.

—Claro que sí. Te la pasas contándome sobre sus talantes: que te superó en encantamientos, que su cabello ya no es una maraña, que en el baile de navidad lucía preciosa, que es la mejor bruja de tu generación. Que Granger esto, que Granger lo otro. He escuchado su apellido más veces de las que me has dado los buenos días —dijo y continuó comiendo tranquilamente como si yo no hubiera empezado a morirme a partir de su comentario. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila si la situación era tan preocupante?

No podía estar pasándome eso, no con Granger. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué demonios estaba pagando?

Guardé silencio y sentí que el rostro se me calentaba de la ira. ¿Cuándo había sucumbido ante Granger? No estaba confesando que fuera cierto que me gustaba, pero mi madre tenía razón en algo: parecía que no podía dejar de hablar sobre ella porque para mí desgracia estaba en todas partes, o más bien, porque inconscientemente me había convertido en una especie de sombra que la seguía para poder encontrar argumentos con los cuales refutar los pensamientos de mi madre o los míos, sin darme cuenta de que estaba parado sobre arenas movedizas que habían empezado a hundirme.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Me di cuenta de que empecé a pasar más tiempo del necesario en la biblioteca y de que en aquellos eternos ratos entre libros viejos y polvo me dedicaba a mirar a Granger y a detallar cosas que no tenían por qué importarme como la manera en que sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros o cómo su rostro concentrado favorecía totalmente a su pose intelectual. Empecé a odiar los momentos en que la observaba reír luego de recibir el correo porque me imaginaba que era Viktor Krum quien le escribía y me encontré en más de una ocasión rompiendo pergaminos y pateando paredes como si fuera un niño berrinchudo. Como si de alguna manera pudiera estar celoso.

Tenía que ponerle un alto a la situación y enfrentarla para terminar por fin con la demencia que me aquejaba y un día, cuando ya se había vaciado la biblioteca, la seguí hasta un rincón donde intentaba colocar un libro en lo alto de una estantería mientras yo no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. Y ahí estaba: sola y a la merced de un depredador que quería terminar con su agonía devorando a la presa que despedía un aroma adictivo. Me acerqué sigilosamente y comprendí que mi yo empezaba a difuminarse con su cercanía. Las manos me hormigueaban y el estómago se me llenó de víboras que no dejaban de revolotear provocándome náuseas.

Quería que parara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin mirarme, pues era consciente de que estaba allí. Era obvio. Granger había notado mis cambios de humor recientes y, sobre todo, había notado que me había convertido en lo que más había odiado en mis dos primeros años en Hogwarts: me había convertido en ella. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, me miró y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y bien?

No respondí, pero continué acercándome a ella y después de eso ya no supe de mí.

Reduje totalmente la distancia entre ambos y pude percibir su aliento cálido y suave golpeando mi rostro y volviendo añicos mi cordura. ¿Cómo era que lucía tan tranquila cuando mis hormonas amenazaban con hacerme estallar la cabeza? Empecé a sentirme mareado de repente, como si acabara de ser golpeado por una ráfaga de calor, pero logré calmarme una vez que comprobé que la cercanía que estaba enloqueciendo mi pulso parecía no tener el mismo efecto en ella. Eso, a decir verdad, me enfadó.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Malfoy?

—Quiero hablar contigo —dije al fin y noté que me sostuvo la mirada por más tiempo del que lo había hecho jamás, aun cuando mi cuerpo casi la apresaba contra el estante lleno de libros viejos que escuchaba burlarse de mí en susurros.

—Quítate —demandó, pero mis pies estaban plantados en el suelo y no pude moverme a pesar de saber que tenía razón en empezar a incomodarse. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Era Granger de quien estábamos hablando. Iba a mandarme al demonio en cualquier momento y me lo merecía. Pero no me importó. Como nada últimamente.

—Quiero hablar contigo —repetí y la vi fruncir el ceño.

¿De qué se supone que tendríamos que hablar tú y yo? —escupió, furiosa—. Hasta donde sé no somos amigos y si hay algo en relación con la academia que te esté molestado puedes ir a quejarte con Snape como siempre lo haces.

¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Obviamente lo estaba haciendo. Era increíble ver cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre nosotros, pero era imposible que los sentimientos que Granger había tenido por mí se hubieran esfumado así nada más. Sabía que había sido un bastardo con ella, pero no era la primera vez que me comportaba como idiota con una chica y hasta el momento era la primera en alejarse. Lo sabía, era un pensamiento cobarde y machista, pero quizás era mi forma de defenderme de lo inminente. ¿Acaso necesitaba más muestras de que ella no era como el resto? Estaba muriéndome por dentro y ese pobre razonamiento no iba a solucionar absolutamente nada.

—No tengo todo el día, Malfoy —dijo, pronunciando mi apellido con desdén y yo me di cuenta de algo mucho peor: estaba ahí, acorralándola y no tenía idea de qué iba a decirle.

Fue entonces cuando mi voluntad estalló en mil pedazos.

Mi cuerpo actuó sin esperar a que mi cerebro le ordenara qué hacer y antes de que cualquiera de los dos fuera consciente de lo que sucedía, mis labios estaban besando los suyos. Y me sentí en la gloria. Durante los segundos que duró el contacto vi pasar cinco años de mi vida a toda velocidad: me vi repudiando a Granger, riéndome y pisoteando sus sentimientos y luego la vi volverse gigante y aplastarme bajo su pie como si fuera una cucaracha. Tal y como me había llamado en alguna ocasión y la verdad era que lo merecía. Pero lo odiaba.

Lo que siguió al beso fue lo obvio: Granger pateó mi entrepierna, me maldijo, me empujó lejos de ella y salió corriendo de allí. No supe si la falta de aire se debió al golpe en mis bolas o en mi corazón. Luego de eso no volví a encontrarla sola en ningún momento. El tiempo empezó a correr lento mientras, en mi agonía, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ese beso, ese efímero beso que no duró más que un respiro, pero que se quedó en mi recuerdo desde entonces.

Desde la ventana podía contemplar las copas de los árboles moviéndose con violencia como respuesta al fuerte viento que las azotaba igual que mis pensamientos chocaban como olas furiosas contra las rocas porque últimamente estaban dirigidos a una persona que era la misma en la que no había reparado más que para burlarme cuando ahora era ella quien me miraba desde lo alto, haciéndome sentir igual de indefenso que un cachorro abandonado.

Había pasado años repudiándola y aprovechando cada oportunidad para sentirme superior a ella cuando, en realidad, siempre había logrado superarme con su intelecto y con su manera de ser que se había ganado la simpatía y el respeto de todos. Incluido el mío, debía aceptar. Pero ya no podía negarlo más: estaba fascinado con aquello que no podía tener y eso lo hacía más hermoso y más doloroso. Aquella chica insignificante ahora era quien ocupaba mi mente por completo y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a abrirme a ella, cuando había reconocido que era mejor de lo que esperaba, ya no estaba interesada en mí porque esa era la ley de la vida: podría tener aquello que no quisiera en el momento en que no estuviera interesado y cuando por fin me diera cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba ya estaría fuera de mi alcance. Como ahora.

«Justicia divina» solían llamarla muchas personas.

* * *

**Sexto año**

*** Draco ***

* * *

Para el principio del sexto año ya no toleraba la indiferencia de Granger. Había mandado a la mierda mis convicciones y el recuerdo de ese beso que le había robado, había sido mi único compañero durante la mayoría de días en que la había perseguido para poder hablarle. Pero no quería que fuera un recuerdo, quería que fuera una posibilidad de algo más y que me convirtiera en el motivo de su sonrisa y de su lucha por aprender (o volver) a quererme a pesar de los malos sentimientos que habían crecido en su interior por mí al considerar lo idiota que había sido con ella hasta el día de hoy y lo ciego que me mantuve al no aceptar que llevaba más tiempo enamorado de ella del que creí.

Mi situación era un asco.

No había sido capaz de compartir lo que me sucedía con nadie porque sabía que ni Theo ni Blaise podrían entenderme, y que las cosas ahora estuvieran peor que antes no hacía más que volverme loco. Granger me evitaba igual que a la peste y había impedido cada uno de mis intentos por acercarme a ella y hablarle. Ya no frecuentaba la biblioteca como antes y cuando estaba allí siempre se acompañaba de Luna Lovegood o de Ginevra Weasley. Era una tortura verla y no gritarle que me estaba volviendo loco por su culpa, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que reírme de las ironías de la vida: ¿ahora quién era el lunático, eh, Draco? Definitivamente el pez muere por su boca y ahora solo estaba enfrentando las consecuencias de mis actos.

Me lo merecía.

Cuando era pequeño pensaba que la pureza de la sangre era lo único que debía importarme y que, por consiguiente, tenía que relacionarme solamente con personas que pertenecieran al mismo estatus que yo. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que alguna vez hubiera hecho lo correcto y aunque mi padre se había cansado de repetírmelo, sabía de primera mano que estaba equivocado. Lo estaba él y lo había estado yo, hasta ahora, y era realmente deprimente que la gente todavía creyera que yo era el vivo retrato de Lucius Malfoy.

Había sido de mente estrecha, pero la pregunta era: ¿continuaba siendo igual de obtuso? La respuesta era clara y también la razón que me había hecho cambiar de opinión: no quería parecerme más a mi padre, no quería que me comparan con su forma de ser, ni quería tener sus ideales. Solo quería acercarme a Granger, que me sonriera, que me dedicara sus miradas y poder decirle que era diferente ahora, que quería estar a su lado. ¿Qué podía hacer para convencerla de que ya no era el idiota de nuestros primeros años en la escuela? Porque era verdad, no volví a ser el mismo después de que Granger golpeó mi ego y me demostró que yo no era tan grande como había pensado. Ella me había querido, me había soportado, me había repudiado y aún más, me había dado una lección.

Una que jamás olvidaría.

Había estado arrepentido de muchas cosas en mi vida, pero de ninguna como de haber sido un patán con Hermione Granger. Ahora que estaba lejos de ella no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había podido ser para nosotros y que yo había arruinado. Había tenido que perder su atención para valorarla. Como todo lo que de verdad importa en la vida. ¿Cómo borrar todo lo anterior y empezar de nuevo? Ella valía todo mi esfuerzo porque era diferente al resto de chicas y me di cuenta de lo absurdo de mi comportamiento anterior, pues ¿qué persona en sus cinco sentidos podría pensar en huir de Hermione Granger? Nunca antes me había sentido así, nunca. Y extrañamente admitirlo me hizo sentir fuerte.

Salí del entrenamiento de quidditch en busca de alguna de sus amigas, pues me valdría de una de las dos para abordarla y hacer que me escuchara, pero a quien encontré primero en mi camino fue quien que me dio la respuesta a lo que necesitaba hacer en realidad.

—Dobby, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté y noté de inmediato que la criatura se tensó ante mi presencia—. ¿Viniste con mi padre?

Hizo una reverencia temerosa y evitó mirarme. —No, amo Draco, el amo Lucius le encargó a Dobby comprar unas cosas y Dobby pasó rápidamente a saludar a sus amigos de camino a la mansión —respondió agachándose como si estuviera esperando a que yo lo golpeara.

¿Esa era la visión que tenía de mí? ¿La que tenían la mayoría de personas? No me importaba lo que pensara Dobby específicamente, pero tampoco me gustaba que me viera como un matón capaz de aprovecharse de alguien indefenso y maltratarlo (algo que tal vez había hecho sin pensar en el pasado) y fue en ese momento cuando vislumbré una oportunidad para reivindicarme.

Y no solo con ella. Conmigo mismo.

Dejé mi escoba por un momento y me agaché ante la mirada perpleja de la criatura que me observaba por entre sus largas pestañas mientras todavía temblaba. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque mi padre luego quisiera colgarme de las bolas, y me había dicho a mí mismo que jamás volvería a dejarme influenciar por ideas que no me pertenecieran. Y así, sin más, retiré uno de mis zapatos deportivos y me saqué un calcetín verde que luego le entregué. La prenda sudorosa no podía lucir peor, pero fue increíble ver cómo logró iluminar el rostro de la pequeña criatura.

—El amo le ha dado a Dobby una prenda de vestir —dijo tan sorprendido que tuve que asegurarme de haberlo hecho y de no sonreír para no arruinar lo emotivo del momento. Dobby me había visto crecer, literalmente, y eso no cambiaba a pesar de que siempre hubiera sido un esclavo de mi familia—. ¡Dobby es un elfo libre! —exclamó, eufórico, antes de mirarme con los ojos llenos de luz.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

—Gracias, amo.

—Creo que ha quedado claro que ya no soy tu amo.

—Gracias, joven Malfoy. —Dobby sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Continué mi camino con una extraña satisfacción instalada en el estómago y razonando acerca de que quizás debí haber hecho esto antes y no esperar hasta enamorarme de Granger para entender qué se sentía hacer lo correcto, qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Pero este era yo: un bastardo de apellido elegante que recién empezaba a madurar.

Más vale tarde que nunca.

Para cuando me topé por fin con Luna Lovegood, quien pareció dispuesta a ayudarme una vez le conté un poco de lo que estaba sucediéndome, me sentí mucho más seguro de lo que había decidido hacer para reconquistar a Granger. Ya lo había aceptado todo y me había hecho a la idea de que este sentimiento que había empezado a crecer tiempo atrás en mi pecho era algo difícil de seguir escondiendo. Lo sabía porque me había esforzado en ahogarlo y casi había muerto en el intento.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —le pregunté luego de explicarle que era imperativo que hablara con Granger.

—En su habitación. Ahora estudia allí en vista de que siempre estás en la biblioteca —dijo casualmente, mirándome con curiosidad—. Debes decirle que estás enamorado de ella y así dejaría de huir de ti.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Gracias por decir lo obvio, pero el caso es que no me ha dejado acercarme.

—Es que pareces un acosador —espetó y noté que su aseveración estaba desprovista de sarcasmo o de burla. Y ahí estaba otra ironía: la chica que había creído que estaba loca, era justamente quien iba a ayudarme con Granger y yo tenía que examinar una vez más mis convicciones porque, al parecer, había estado erado en más de una cosa.

Sus palabras flotaron durante unos segundos en el aire y aunque quise refutar su argumento, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y que no me había comportado a la altura de la situación como para que Granger quisiera verme y dejarme explicarle algo. Otra razón para pensar en lo idiota que había sido, pero no podía quedarme a charlar con Lovegood, pues necesitaba llegar a Granger y hacer que me escuchara.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —pregunté con algo de desesperación. La paciencia no era una de mis cualidades, obviamente.

—Por supuesto, pero ¿cómo vas a hacer para llegar hasta ella? Dudo mucho que quiera salir de allí para verte.

Sonreí con seguridad. —¿No es obvio? —contesté, señalando mi Nimbus 2.001.

Estaba loco, era evidente, pero no iba a permitir que volviera a escaparse esta vez. Lovegood sonrió.

—Espero que todo salga bien —dijo mientras la despedía con una mano y tomaba mi escoba todavía vestido con mi uniforme de quidditch para disponerme a sobrevolar la torre de Gryffindor hasta llegar a la ventana que me había dicho que era la habitación de Granger.

No tuve que esperar demasiado para alcanzar la cornisa y ver que hablaba con Dobby que sonreía feliz con mi calcetín verde entre sus manos, mientras le daba un abrazo luego de (seguramente) contarle que lo había liberado. Definitivamente ella era mucho mejor que yo: no era la persona egoísta que hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que aquel elfo que había estado a su lado desde niño merecía un trato más humano y ciertamente me enorgullecía que no se pareciera a mí, aunque aquello me convenciera todavía más de que no la merecía.

Observé el intercambio durante unos segundos y pude ver la confusión en el rostro de Granger que quizás no podía creer que un idiota como yo hubiera hecho algo bueno por alguien, y cuando Dobby chasqueo los dedos y desapareció, vi que era hora de actuar. Me acerqué a la ventana y la golpeé ante la mirada perpleja de Granger que se quedó un momento contemplándome sobre mi escoba. Todavía sudaba, pero esta vez se debía a que, aunque me costara admitirlo, estaba un poco nervioso.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar? —grité y pareció que despertaba de un sueño porque se acercó, abrió la ventana y se alejó de ella, invitándome a entrar sin decir nada.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros durante unos instantes en los que no hicimos otra cosa que mirarnos desde nuestros lugares: yo traía el cabello revuelto y mi sudoroso uniforme de quidditch mientras ella lucía ropa holgada y pantuflas de unicornio, aunque para mí no podía verse más perfecta.

Disimuladamente respiré hondo. Sabía que me estaba evaluando y dependía de mí salir bien librado. Tomé un impulso y empecé el discurso.

—Granger, necesito hablar contigo —dije, pero no dejó que prosiguiera, pues empezó a bombardearme con sus dudas.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste? —preguntó, acusadoramente, y aunque al principio me sentí perdido en relación con su duda, después de unos segundos supe a qué se refería.

Guardé silencio. Me había preparado para decirle muchas cosas, para explicarle muchas más, para disculparme incluso, pero a pesar de haber tenido motivos ulteriores al darle mi calcetín a Dobby (no soy una buena persona, lo he admitido infinidad de veces), no esperaba que fuera lo único que quisiera averiguar ahora mismo.

—¿Lo hiciste? —insistió y no pude hacer otra cosa que levantar las mangas de mi pantalón deportivo para que notara que me hacía falta el calcetín del lado derecho.

Luego de eso todo fue extraño.

Hermione Granger no me preguntó por qué hice lo que hice ni tampoco trató de satisfacer el resto de las preguntas que de seguro tenía en relación a mi reciente cambio de actitud. Solo se acercó a mí y me miró, muy seria, como si nuevamente fuera a darme un puñetazo igual que en tercer año, pero entonces cuando hizo algo que me dejó totalmente desarmado: me besó.

Y ahí estábamos: limando asperezas de la manera más antigua y quizás la menos esperada entre dos personas que tuvieron un comienzo como el nuestro. Uno que ahora me parecía lejano. La sorpresa me inundó inevitablemente, pero traté de responder al beso con la misma intensidad que ella estaba impregnándole, notando al instante que era diferente de aquel que había tenido lugar en la biblioteca y que había estado en mi mente hasta ahora que este lo superaba con crecer al ser mejor. Más cálido. Más dulce. Más esperanzador. Entonces supe que no había mucho que decir o explicar porque las acciones podían hablar mejor que las palabras.

—Granger, ¿podríamos empezar de nuevo? —pregunté cuando nos separamos completamente, pero ella guardó silencio el tiempo suficiente para permitirme pensar que estaba burlándose de mí.

¿En serio quería reclamarle algo después de todo la mierda que yo mismo le había impreso a nuestra relación? Tenía que ser paciente por muy imposible que eso sonara para mí.

—Depende ti —contestó finalmente y estoy seguro de que pudo escucharme suspirar de alivio.

—¿Es un «si»? —insistí solo para estar seguro.

Sonrió, acariciando mi cabello. —Un «puede ser».

Fue entonces cuando lo supe con certeza: este era solo el comienzo de algo grande y teníamos todo el séptimo año para hacerlo realidad.

* * *

*** Hermione ***

* * *

Cuando Dobby me contó que Draco lo había liberado de su servicio a los Malfoy creí que estaba soñando.

Era imposible para mí concebir la idea de que Draco Malfoy, el mismo Draco Malfoy que conocía desde los once años hubiera hecho algo bueno por alguien que no fuera él mismo, pero el sucio calcetín verde en las manos de Dobby me hizo comprender que, por improbable que aquello pareciera, había sucedido. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando tomó aquella determinación? Estaba segura de que su padre querría matarlo al enterarse y aunque pretendiera hacer como que no me importaba el asunto, momentáneamente me preocupé por su seguridad hasta que un golpe en la ventana de mi habitación me devolvió al presente.

Allí estaba él montado sobre su escoba y todavía vistiendo su uniforme de quidditch.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar? —gritó y me quedé pasmada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Al ver su expresión de impaciencia abrí la ventana y lo dejé entrar sin decir una palabra, más que todo porque no me recuperaba de la sorpresa—. Granger, necesito hablar contigo —dijo con su característico tono autoritario y fue cuando desperté de mi letargo y me di cuenta de que necesitaba entender.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste? —pregunté y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue constatar que el calcetín que Dobby portaba fuera el par del que Draco debía traer puesto todavía. ¿Era posible que este Malfoy fuera mínimamente distinto del que había visto crecer año tras año? Necesitaba saberlo.

Guardó silencio, pero yo no iba a dejar el asunto por la paz.

—¿Lo hiciste? —insistí y sin habérselo pedido, levantó ambas mangas del sudoroso pantalón deportivo que vestía para que hacer notara que no traía el calcetín del lado derecho.

Era verdad: lo había liberado y la devoción con la que Dobby había hablado de su ahora antiguo amo, me había hecho pensar que tal vez existía la posibilidad de que estuviera convirtiéndose en alguien más. De que estuviera madurando por fin. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿podía darle yo una oportunidad? Había notado que Draco llevaba días intentado acercarse a mí luego de nuestro _accidentando primer beso_ y sumado a esto, Luna no paraba de decirme que era evidente que estaba enamorado de mí, pero solo hasta este momento había sido capaz de concebir la posibilidad.

Si él podía hacerlo, siempre él podía avanzar quizás también yo podía.

Caminé rápidamente hacia él y antes de poder pensar en una objeción que me hiciera dar marcha atrás, lo tomé del rostro y lo besé. Su reacción fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo había (o me había) besado antes, pero lo que experimenté en esta ocasión no pudo compararse con nada que me hubiera hecho sentir en el pasado, pues, como había sido evidente durante todos estos años, Draco Malfoy me había llevado en un viaje constante por gran parte del espectro de los sentimientos (en el buen y el mal sentido del término).

—Granger, ¿podríamos empezar de nuevo? —preguntó y fue entonces cuando noté algo en lo que no había reparado en meses: sus ojos, sus profundos ojos grises volvían a ser tan hermosos como al principio.

Sonreí ante la perspectiva. —Depende ti.

—¿Es un «si»? —preguntó, mientras yo me concentré en hacer algo que solo me había permitido imaginar casi desde el instante en que lo había conocido: acaricié su cabello revuelto y noté que era tan suave como había pensado.

—Un «puede ser» —respondí, abriendo la puerta que creí haber cerrado para siempre.

* * *

**N/A: **No sé si alguien esperaba un final en el que hubiera explicaciones, en el que Draco pidiera perdón por las ofensas o incluso en el que le dijera que la ama o algo por el estilo, pero si han visto la película y leído el libro sabrán que Bryce pidió una oportunidad por medio de una acción trascendental que, técnicamente, fue lo que quise hacer sin más. No sé si habrá inconformidad, pero personalmente me siento satisfecha con el final de este reto que me impuse una vez vi la película y leí el libro varias veces.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
